Safe and Sound
by starstrukk234
Summary: AU. When he was chosen to fight, they never thought the pain would be like this. ItaTema


Safe and Sound

**Based off of Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound'. My first attempt at writing an angsty ItaxTema fic. Reviews would be loved very much!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Safe and Sound!**

_Song lyrics~~_

!

"You don't have to go!" The blonde haired woman screamed, tears spilling from her eyes as she latched both hands onto the man's arm. Onyx and teal locked for a second, the sounds of the raging war going on deaf ears. The crying of a child in the other room was the only noise they were aware of.

Itachi stared down at Temari with sorrowful eyes, feeling his heart break at her disheveled appearance. Her face was blotchy and red from tear stains running down her cheeks. He gently lifted his hand to cup her right cheek, his heart straining from the pressure of pain when he felt her lean into it.

The ramshackle of a cabin around them trembled and vibrated when a sudden bomb hit the ground outside, exploding on impact and destroying everything around a 5-mile radius. The baby's cries only got more louder.

The darken shadows danced across her face and for a moment, time froze as he saw her happily holding their newborn child with a carelessness he so very much craved for now.

"I must, Temari. You know this." He whispered faintly, whipping away a stray tear that leaked from her eyes. He gave a soft, reassuring smile to her to try and calm her.

"Please! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed, holding onto him as tight as she could, but her grip was very loose, heartbreak causing her entire body to go limp.

They knew it. They both knew it was inevitable for him to go. But that didn't mean she was going to lose hope for him to stay in her arms.

Itachi closed his eyes, feeling the way the descending sun hit the back of his neck, small droplets of sweat forming at the dip of his shirt. He clenched his jaw tightly to keep the tears from spilling, his sleeve already soaked through due to his wife's crying.

His throat was suddenly dry, as though someone had poured an entire bag of cotton down his mouth, stopping just where his esophagus started. He felt more than saw Temari finally let go of his sleeve, her nails digging holes into the weak fabric.

Her body slumped into a small heap at his feet, her tears causing the wooden floorboards to darken, a small water puddle of salty liquid forming under his black boots.

Crimson drops falling from his palm turned the boards a deeper black, mixing lightly with the hysterical woman's tears. The pressure building up in his jaw became so intense, he had to stop before the sheer pain of it caused him cry out; though small droplets already escaped the creases of his barely opened eyes.

He opened his eyes fully to stare down at the small lump in Temari's stomach. She had just announced with joy they were going to have a baby girl, before he crushed their dreams of a happy family by stating he was chosen to partaken in the war.

"Temari, please, don't do this. Think of our son. Think of our…" his voice quivered as his throat constricted, already feeling the pain of the possibility of never meeting their second born. "Think of our unborn daughter. They will both need you."

_"Don't leave me alone." _She whimpered, her voice barely audible above the unrelenting chaotic noises outside the wooden door causing tremors in the ground to form.

Itachi's knees buckled under all the tense muscles of his body, only his legs being in a weakened state. He felt her helplessly tug at his pants leg and he bent down to pick her up.

One arm behind her knees, the other in between her probing shoulder blades, he took her to their bedroom, pausing only for a second at the wooden baby crib he had built for their child.

Her body was shaking harshly in his arms and he wanted to take a dagger to his heart so he wouldn't feel the horrible venom coursing through his veins. He hated himself for bringing her to this state of being.

Tear stained teal eyes locked with his onyx ones before another wave of the salty water burst through, her blood vessels becoming more defiant across the white sclera every second. He reached his hand out and swiped a piece of dirty blonde hair from her sweaty forehead, cradling her head to his chest.

He knew she could hear his heart beat. How could one not? The sound was so deafening to his own ears, someone else had to hear it. No words would cheer her up, nothing would cheer her up accept him staying right there in the bedroom.

"Please. I can't do this without you Itachi. I love you. I need you. Please, stay here with me." Her weak begging brought on another onslaught of suppressed tears to his eyes, his jaw once again clenching painfully. He stood up slowly and walked to the crib at the bottom end of their bed.

Lifting the small bungle of gray blankets that frayed at the end, he took his son and placed him next to Temari's face, watching as she traced the delicate features of the child's plump face.

Itachi gave her the best smile he could do in the situation and placed a small kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him, eyes darkened over in exhaustion and depression. "_Just close your eyes. You'll be alright." _He whispered in her ear, clutching onto the hand that instinctively reached out for him. "I love you, Temari. Always know that."

"No! Itachi, No! Please!" Her screaming sobs made him want to turn on his heel and run to her, to pick her up in his arms and hold her to him, to never let go. Be he knew he couldn't. _The war outside our door keeps raging on. _He thought disdainfully to himself.

Temari crawled off the bed and scrambled to her feet to chase after him, only to trip on her overly long skirt and fall with a harsh 'bang'. The sound of the door closing hit her ears, and screamed for him hysterically, her mind being muddled with pain as everything hit her full force.

She let her face hit the floor, the sounds of her sobs hitting her eardrums harshly while listening to her child's screams and the bombs outside their door.

They both knew he would have been chosen sooner or later, but never really prepared. And now they paid the price.


End file.
